


And this moment is right

by Coconutmilk_writes



Category: the arcana
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Tears, post-book xiii, this is seriously the lightest smut ever I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutmilk_writes/pseuds/Coconutmilk_writes
Summary: Post-book XIII from Julian’s perspectiveJulian passed out from fatigue for three days o o p s





	And this moment is right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever I’m sorry in advance

She’d run to him, fresh tears stinging in her eyes. He isn’t dead, he couldn’t have died. He’s surpassed death once before, he can do it again. Julian would prop himself up on his elbow, breathing shallow and desperate breaths. She’d crash into him with a hug, a mix of need and want, for that’s what their relationship had become. She needed him, and she wanted him. And he needed her, and he wanted her.  
He’d release an involuntary “oomph” at the sudden collision, knocking him back onto the table. He was ready to pull away, until he felt the tears seep through his undershirt. She needed him right now, more than ever. And after everything that girl, his girl, had gone through the past few days… who was he to deny that from her. He wished he could pick her up and take her somewhere else-anywhere else but here, where the darkness of his unholy past loomed around him like a dark cloud. But that didn’t matter right now, not with the apprentice holding him so tight. He’d let out a sigh, relaxing slightly in her familiar grasp and he wrapped his arms around her.  
Tired. He was so tired. He instantly recognised the embrace of his lover, taking in her shallow breath, the thump of her heart. The moonlight danced in from the open window; for it danced for her, illuminating her angelic face. How long had he been asleep? It was miserably cold in the room, and he’d smile fondly as he remembered the first night he shared with her.  
“Can you shut the window, I just might die of hypothermia!” Julian would give a dramatic shiver, rubbing his hands vigorously on his arms.  
“You’ll live,” She’d roll her eyes, a snort of laughter managing to escape her. “I have to leave the window open at night, I can’t sleep without blankets but I also can’t stand waking up all sweaty.”  
“Sometimes I think you do these things just to make me suffer” he’d cast one of his charming smiles, the type he knew made her blush deepen and her heart rate increase.  
“And so what if I do, doctor?” She’d sit atop of him, throwing her thighs over his and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Then I guess I’ll have to punish you… and to your unfortunate unliking, I’m gonna make you sweat” He’d growl, moving to nibble on her ear.  
With a swipe of the magician’s hand, the window would close, earning an arched eyebrow from Julian.  
“I have neighbors, idiot.”  
He’d smile fondly, watching as her blonde eyelashes twitch slightly. He’d take a moment to hope she was having a fond dream. She more than deserved it. As much as he loved her, he was freezing. He’d prop himself up on one elbow, searching for covers. His eyes would adjust to his dearest: wrapped in every fur and throw that had once decorated her room. He’d stifle a chuckle and maneuver himself off the bed the best he could without disturbing her.  
He’d only get a few feet before flopping onto the ground, his weak and jet-lagged body proven too weak to hold itself up. He’d hiss from the all-too real pain, knowing that it would have to go away like any normal wound. He didn’t have the curse to protect him anymore. He didn’t realize how loud he had been until she was hovering above him, a deep concern plastered across her face.  
“Julian, are you okay? Julian?!” He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her voice, although it was concerned, and slightly worn from the past days she had clearly spent crying.  
Over him.  
He did this to her.  
His smile would turn into a frown.  
How foolish he was, to ever think that he deserved someone whom cared for him as much as she did.  
“Julian…?” Her voice would soften in that gods awful way it always did when she was worried about him. How dare he hurt her like he had. He’d take a breath, holding back tears.  
“I’m fine, dear.” His voice was trembling, but he did his best to hide his emotion. “Just a little weak from all of our adventures these past couple of days.” He’d sit up to give her a light peck on the cheek.  
“I should go get Asra… He’ll know what to do with you” You can hear her mutter something else, but you give up your attempt to make it out. With a snap of her fingers the lanterns would light up the room and she’d turn to leave.  
“No!” He’d almost shout, desperate for her to stay. “Please… don’t go” He couldn’t stop himself anymore and he’d feel his tears start to pour over his face, only a few escaping before she was there to wipe them from his face. She never hesitated to care for him, no matter how miserable he was. And the past few days she had been suffering… silently… alone.  
“It’s okay Julian, I’m here. You’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll take care of you, I swear to every god that can hear my cries you’ll make it out of here alive.” She’d say, her voice a breathy whisper. She would start to search his eyes for any hurt, but he’d pull her down slightly and shower her in small, loving pecks.  
“If you can manage, I really should get Asra, he should be able to at least get you walking-” He’d pull her in and silence her with a long kiss to her impossibly soft lips.  
“You’re a magician. Just like Asra. If you take care of the shop alone when he’s gone, that means you’re good enough at what you do for him to trust you.” She’d open her mouth to object but you’d stop her. “Please, dear… for me.” He’d give a soft half-smile, his expression softening.  
She’d give a huff and stand up to get her bag, but he could see the light blush atop her ears. Watching the way her hands worked with the magical ingredients, he’d wait patiently as she ground up certain roots and herbs and measured certain liquids, some shiny and some oddly coloured. After a few minutes she’d pour a final mixture into a wooden cup, handing it to him. He’d take it and look at her, one eyebrow arched in questioning.  
“It’s called serpent venom, which I’ve never understood, seeing as there isn’t even any venom in it at all- it’s actually just a blanket name for any compound potion that’s made for a suitable person with the intent of healing aches, jetlag, balancing you’re magical health,” She’d ramble on about the potion as Julian sipped it down, feeling a slight tingle take over his body. Once it faded, he found himself able to stand successfully.  
“I told you there was nothing to worry about. You’re amazing my love, no matter how you might doubt it.” He’d wrap his arms around her and they’d stand embraced, safe in each others touch for a lost amount of time before Julian pulled back only to tip up the apprentice's chin before swooping her into a deep, passionate kiss. Only when he pulled back did he realize that she was crying. He’d give her a loving smile and wipe her tears. “Hey now, no crocodile tears. That just makes both of us two big messes” He’d give a light chuckle, his eyes locking into hers with adoration.  
“It was so hard.” She’d have a hard time speaking, her voice barely a trembling whisper. “Last I saw of you was the noose… around your neck” Her sobs would break her words into broken pieces. “And then the crowd… and… and suddenly we were running into the lab… and the doctor was trying to… he was trying to… to kill you, Julian.”  
He’d furrowed his brows in concern, grabbing a blanket nearby and wrapping up the trembling apprentice, moving her to sit on his lap in a chair, holding her tight as she confessed her anxieties and fears.  
“And when I got to you… you were only awake for a second before… you passed out again… for three days” the magician would press the side of her head deeper into Julian’s chest, and he’d hold her tighter in response.  
“For three days you would sleep, and wake up only to eat and drink… and you had so many nightmares… And I didn’t sleep because I couldn’t” She would slowly speak more and more between her sobs. “Because if you woke up and I wasn’t there… but Asra put a sleeping tonic in my coffee…” he’d lean down and kiss her forehead.  
“It’s all okay… we’re both safe. And we’re together. And I don’t plan on going on any big adventures without your permission.” He’d nuzzle her neck.  
“For the next month.” He’d ad, nipping at her neck slightly with his teeth.  
“Hey!” She’d give a laugh.  
And they had been through hell and back. But they did it holding hands, together even when they were physically apart. And it would be okay. Because even when chaos disrupted,  
this moment was calm.  
And this moment was right.


End file.
